


Sarah's thoughts.

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah has thoughts of Jareth a week after going to the Labyrinth. After two weeks of reality, how is Sarah adjusting?





	Sarah's thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: I am just writing this to see how it goes, I will add more and start with a proper storyline soon!  


* * *

I could have been completely honest with myself, and him. King Jareth. I could have said I was so alert of my feelings towards him and realised there was such a bond between us. But the labyrinth broke that. He set me free.

He made me come back to reality, before I met him, I said those words. The words I will always remember, the ones I said to make my baby brother end up in the Goblin City. I know my friends can appear in the mirror, the ones that got me through and helped me find Toby, on that mind boggling staircase where Jareth sung to me. His voice, those words, the song, haunts me in my sleep.

I re-play the whole thing back to myself and I seriously consider, am I okay? Did it really happen? Am I crazy? Do I need help? Then I remember the words, and the snake, and all of the friends I made. I think of how scared Toby must have been for the time he was with Jareth and the goblins. Not that Jareth would do a thing to hurt Toby. 

Because from the moment I met him in my parents room that night, when I realised that _things would never be the same again._


End file.
